Love Square
by Dara Tavar
Summary: One character's thoughts on the other members of the gang and how they have a love square instead of triangle. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A result of my younger cousin's being over and us watching Scooby-Doo for a few hours in a row. This is my first Scooby-Doo story, but I plan on writing more now that I've gotten started, experimanting with different couples to see which one's I like best. This is just a quick story on one character's thought's about everyone else and their love for the other member's of the gang. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Love Square**

I watch them all closely, unable to hide my fascination. I can never understand how they are all so blind to each other's feelings. The thinly veiled looks should have given it away for them all, but none of them ever seemed to notice.

Velma, sweet and smart while also shy, couldn't keep her eyes off Shaggy. When she found something important, even the tiniest clue, he was the first person she showed it to. When she looked up at him from beneath her eye lashes, cheeks turning an attractive pink color, it was easy to see the adoring look in her eyes.

Shaggy has always been a bit clumsy and acted like a clown, even in school. He, on the other hand, only has eyes for Daphne. When he wants to know something about the case, or thinks he may have found a clue, she's the one he runs to.

The adoring look on his face always makes me sick because he's head-over-heels in love with Daff, while Velma is obviously in love with him; as if he's the reason the sun rises every day.

Beautiful, sexy Daphne is barely even aware of Shaggy's existence. She's always been friends with him, but the fact that a friend is all she'll ever see him as is evident. She can barely take her eyes off Fred. When Fred enters the room her attention fixes on him and she's aware of nothing else.

Freddy, on the other hand, is the muscular jock of the gang. If he notices Daphne's shining, adoring looks then he never comments or acknowledges it. Unlike what everyone who suspect, he only has eyes for smart, sweet Velma.

I've heard of love triangles, but love squares are pushing it a little. It's really pushing it when you put these hormonal teenagers into a van and let them drive off to solve mysteries. The raging hormones almost drive one crazy.

I watch helplessly as my friends try to gain the love of someone who's already given it to another in our gang, wondering about the black day when they all realize they're in a love square. The mere thought makes me shudder.

And while they're all in their love clouded worlds, who pays attention to the poor dog that helps them solve their mysteries? No one, that's who.

Just watching them makes me happy that I'm not in love with someone who doesn't love me back…for my true love will never leave me.

Giving up on them, I move to the back of the van, searching for the box that I know is somewhere. After following my nose for a little, I find the green box labeled _Scooby Snacks_ and tear it open with my teeth. Digging in, I smile to myself, glad for the first time that they are all lost in the love clouded worlds so I can enjoy this moment of privacy with my beloved snacks.

"Scooby Doo!"

Lifting my head, I glance over my shoulder to see them all watching me with varying looks. Shaggy is horrified that I gave him none, Velma shocked that I ate them all at once, Daphne a annoyed that I took her attention from Freddy, and Fred amused at what I'd done.

I look down at the crumbs and smile to myself. Not a love square, just my snacks and I in love and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


	3. New Stories!

**Alright, sorry it's taken so long, but I have finally started writing more Scooby-Doo stories. I just finished and uploaded one called _Touching Surprise_ and it's about Velma and another member of the gang...though I won't tell you who (give you a reason to want to read it, so you'll find out, lol).**

**Anyways, I just wanted to let anyone interested know that I am writing more S-D stories now, playing around with couplings-so I'll be trying out variations, and I like to know which you all like best and if I do a good job or not even on the couplings I'm not necessarily for. I'd also like to tell you that I have three more S-D stories planned out and, as soon as I get them all written up, I'll post them. They'll all be romance, but with varying other genres too: hurt/comfort, adventure, and angst and the three I think I'm going to go with, but I'll figure that out once I write them.  
**

**Okay, I just wanted to let you all know I'm doing more work for this category and ask that you go R&R my new story as well as keep an eye out for the ones to come! Thanks!  
**

**DT**


End file.
